


Red Light

by TipsyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All about Destiel, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barman Castiel, Dean works at a Brewery, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Iknowthere'salreadytoomuchdestielfanficI'msorry, M/M, Minor Chuck, Minor OC - Freeform, No Smut, Slow Romance, minor Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipsyBlue/pseuds/TipsyBlue
Summary: Castiel is the owner of the Red Light, a bar where he's been working for several years.Dean works at a brewery which Castiel's has a particular partnership with, and the two of them are used to seeing each other a lot for that matter, they have even become friends.As Castiel thinks more and more about confessing his feelings for Dean, something happens, preventing him from doing so...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. The Nights of the Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is the first text that I wrote that I post out there and that doesn't stay hidden in secret files on my laptop sooo yeah, feels a bit weird. Plus, English isn't my mothertongue, I hope you'll forgive me if there's any error! 
> 
> Feel free to comment, if you have any suggestion for instance, or anything else you'd like to say.  
> I hope you'll enjoy ~ 
> 
> See ya (maybe)!

# CHAPTER ONE

## The Nights of the Red Light

Since he was the owner of the bar, Castiel had been working the night shift three days a week. That wasn’t too much, but that was still quite tiring. He had two afternoon shifts – generally the best to get some rest or to get bored – and twice the evening ones. The ones he liked the best were the night shifts, because that was when all the regular customers swung by; and because he loved the atmosphere that arose once the moon was out. The red lights that filled the air then were one of his favorite things, which was the reason why he had called the place after them.

He didn’t take any day off, not on a regular basis. He didn’t need to. The Red Light was the place where he wanted to be and most of the time it didn’t even feel like working at all; it was more like having friends over.

* 

At five P.M. on this Thursday, he pushed the heavy glass door of the Red Light and got in. He put down his bag on the counter. 

“How are things going?” he asked Hawk. The very big and tall barman, with a thick beard was wiping the counter clean and putting the clean glasses on the shelves. He was a biker and dressed as such: a leather jacket with no sleeves – since it was warm inside the bar – pierced ears, long curly brown hair tied up in a small bun, a black shirt with an eagle drawn on it. He was somewhere between his forties and fifties and had been working for Castiel for a pretty long time now. 

“Pretty well. I’ve had like four customers, the usual.” he said. There was no music playing – they only put it on in the end of the evening, when people began to be noisy. 

“Well if you want to you can go. I’m taking over.” 

“I still have one hour to go and have nowhere else to be. I’ll stay and keep you company. What do you drink?” he asked. He had a hoarse voice. Castiel grinned at him. 

“Just some water for now please.” 

Hawk served him the drink across the counter. “What are you doing here so early?” he asked. 

“I have some paperwork to do and it’s calm here.” Castiel replied, taking some papers and a pen out of his bag and settling in a high stool besides the counter. “We’re signing a new contract with our associate of the local brewery.” he explained. 

Hawk nodded. He knew the guy of the brewery, he was used to coming around often and usually spent the night at the bar. “What’s changing?” 

“We have the exclusivity for the new products they come up with. They will organize a special first night here each time they’re launching a project.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Castiel filled in the forms needed for the contract and signed at the bottom of each page. “The representative is coming over tonight to get the papers back, and then it’s all done.” 

“And what do we do for them in exchange?” 

“We advertize.” 

“Easy.” Hawk stated, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Yes, their beers are pretty good.” Castiel replied sincerely. He silently continued his work until it was time for him to take his shift. 

“Are you staying over a bit or just heading home to Katie?” Castiel asked the barman. 

“Heading home for tonight. But I’ll be here tomorrow night, especially if we have some extra Golden Sparkles.” he said with a small smile. Golden Sparkles was the name of the brewery’s brand. It was rather famous in the state. Hawk took his jacket and his car keys and left the bar, waving Castiel goodbye and wishing him a good evening. 

* 

The clients began to arrive almost one hour later. They were either back from work or had waited for the night to go out. Castiel served draft beers to a group of men, some Golden Sparkles to two young ladies – the bar was known as a safe place and more and more young people started to come there to hang out, even if most of the customers were still regulars. Some bikers came over too and had dinner – the Red Light served homemade sandwiches mainly, and some wraps. A few hours later, Castiel was joined by his colleague Rowena, who worked the night shift on Thursdays. She was in her early forties and was still new to the job but she was a great waitress, and very kind. She had a child and had quitted her former job to get to spend more time with him. She usually had the midday and afternoon shifts but she had agreed to take a night shift once a week. They worked hard as many customers arrived at the same time and that the bar was filling up. Castiel had turned the music up and the red lights on, as usual. 

“One whisky on the rocks, please.” a man who had just arrived and sat on one of the high stools asked. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans. Castiel put the drink on the counter and took the five dollar bill in exchange before looking up at the guy. 

“Oh Dean, it’s you.” he realized with a grin. He passed on the other side of the counter and gave him a quick hug. “Golden Sparkles’s sending you?” 

“Yeah, I’m pretty much sending myself.” he answered with a knowing smile. 

“Do you want the papers now?” 

“Nah, it can wait ‘till I leave.” Dean answered. He sipped his whisky. 

“Are you staying over late? We’ve got to celebrate our new partnership.” Castiel declared cheerfully. 

“Of course, it’ll be a pleasure.” 

Dean and Castiel had actually been friends for years. What had started as a simple business relationship had become a strong bond. Dean was about to say something but new customers arrived and Castiel didn’t have a minute for himself until late in the night. After midnight, people slowly started to leave. Castiel shift was supposed to be over, but since he had planned to stay after the closing with Dean, he told Rowena that she could go home. He closed the bar himself a bit after 2 A.M., when the bikers had finally left. 

After he had cleaned everything up, he locked the heavy glass door. The red lights were still on and the music too, but it was playing low as noise exhausted him so late in the night. He sat down at a table with Dean – or rather he slumped back in his chair. Two drinks were waiting for them. Dean had already had a few, but Castiel was thirsty. He had taken a tonic gin. 

“Cheers, partner.” he said, raising his glass and clinking it with Dean’s. “Oh wait, I forgot your papers, they’re in the backroom.” he said, too tired to get up. 

“That’s okay, I’ll pick them up on my way out.” Dean assured him. 

Castiel sighed, releasing the tension that has built in his body with all that he’d worked. “So, everything fine at the brewery? New employees, new projects?” 

“Yeah, that’s a blast. I’ve been waiting for this for a while now and it’s finally becoming real.” Dean explained happily. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Castiel answered, “Charlie and you deserve it.” 

Dean smiled. The lights weren’t the only reason why his cheeks were red, the alcohol he had drank had something to do with it as well, it was getting to his head. “Cas I - …” he said, and without thinking about it, he put his hand on top of Castiel’s which was lying on the table. He didn’t finish his sentence and looked up at him. Castiel straightened up and his face came a bit closer to Dean’s. 

“What is it, tell me.” Castiel said gently, in a low voice. 

“I’m gonna go.” Dean finally replied. He stayed a few seconds still, looking at Castiel, before he stood up. 

“The papers are in my bag. Signed.” Castiel reminded him. He was too tired to try and make Dean elaborate on what he was about to say and was on his mind. He knew that things usually took time with him and that Dean would talk to him about it when and only when he would want to. And apparently, it wouldn’t be tonight. 

“Oh, yes; thank you.” He started to walk away towards the backdoor. “I’ll see you very soon.” he added and left. Castiel took his time to finish his drink and savor it. Then he gathered his strength to stand up. He cleaned his glass and put it back in its place. He collected his stuff in the backroom and walked home. 

Once he was lying on his comfortable mattress – that he had paid quite a price to be guaranteed that he would spend wonderful nights – he crossed his hands behind his head and started to think while staring at the ceiling, to prevent himself from falling asleep before he’d had sorted things out. The thing was he knew he was slowly catching feelings for Dean. He had been there before. His last relationship had ended two years earlier, not on bad terms but on the mutual conclusion that they were both just not in love, and that they wanted to have fun and experience new things rather than being stuck in a relationship. Castiel had experienced everything he was curious about since then and had had mostly one night stands; but it had been a couple month since he hadn’t seen anybody at all. He was bored of one night stands. And now, he had a crush on Dean. He did now that Dean was bisexual as well, although he mainly dated girls for what he knew, but he was single at the moment. And Castiel didn’t want to miss his chance. He loved to have Dean over the Red Light, and it made his day every time he saw him walk through the door or that he heard his voice greet anyone of the staff. But he was disappointed, every time, not to be able to go back home with him. So they stayed late at the bar, very late, almost spent whole nights together – and god knew how much Castiel loved his bar and spending time there – but that wasn’t quite enough. He had resolved to tell him. He knew that would be the best way to figure out if anything was possible, if Dean felt anything at all more than friendship for him. And he knew for sure that Dean would never hold a grudge on him or ridicule him for confessing his feelings, so he had nothing to lose. The only thing to settle now was to decide when he was to do that. He had the intuition that the best would be to just wait and seize the right moment when it would come, but he was afraid that he would always find excuses to say that the time wasn’t right and that he’d end up never talking to Dean. Therefore he had to plan this now. Maybe next time Dean would come at the Red Light and stay late. Maybe. Anyway, he was too exhausted to think further about anything. He had the night shift the day after, so he knew he could sleep late. He didn’t put any alarm clock to wake up the following morning and fell asleep until past noon. 


	2. Walk in the Forest

# CHAPTER TWO

## Walk in the Forest

After he woke up, Castiel took a long shower and cooked himself some bacon and eggs, that he ate on the high table in his kitchen. He received a text message and answered it while he was still eating.

**Dean –** _Hey Cas. I’m free today, wanna hang out?_

**Castiel –** _Hello, Dean. Well I don’t have much time today but I’m taking a day off this weekend, what do you say? Would Saturday work for you?_

 **Dean –** _Sure, if you hadn’t anything planned yet that is._

 **Castiel –** _I wouldn’t be offering this if it was the case, you know that._

 **Castiel –** _So, what do you wanna do?_

 **Dean –** _Right. I was thinking about spending some time in the forest._

**Castiel –** _Good idea, Dean_. _I’ll call you later to organize everything._

 **Castiel –** _Except it you come over at the Red Light tonight, of course ;)_

*

Friday went well, as almost every Friday Castiel thought. There were always lots of customers but they all behaved and Castiel rarely had to stop fights or throw anyone out, even late at night. He had even never called the police. He finished a bit earlier than the day before as he didn’t stay late after the closing. After he got home, he texted Dean. He was past two a.m. so there were chances for him to already be asleep.

 **Castiel –** _Missed you tonight._

 **Dean –** _Sorry Cas, I would have come but paperwork is really a pain in the ass. Will you forgive me if I bring everything we need for a picnic tomorrow?_

Castiel couldn’t help smiling at his phone.

 **Castiel –** _Mmmhh, maybe._

 **Castiel –** _Does that involve some Golden Sparkles?_

 **Dean –** _Definitely._

 **Castiel –** _Alright, I’ll forgive you then._

 **Dean –** _Well, I’m relieved._

 **Castiel –** _Goodnight Dean, I’ll see you tomorrow._

 **Dean –** _Night Cas!_

Castiel put his phone away and fell asleep a few minutes later, he felt happy.

*

“Hey buddy!” Castiel turned around and saw Dean coming his way. A smile lit up his face, and he opened his arms and hugged him. Dean patted his back and his chin was gently resting on Castiel’s shoulder.

“How are you, Dean?” he asked as he pulled back.

“As good as can be. Although you really gotta tell me how you deal with paperwork all year long, I spend my whole day reading contracts and signing them and…” he sighed “but hey, that’s what it takes to start exiting projects so I guess it’s just a tedious moment to go through; it’ll be totally worth it.” Dean smiled.

Castiel looked at him amused. He remembered that, when he had bought the bar, he had been flooded with so much administrative things to care of that he’d though he would drown and that buying the place was probably the worst mistake he had made so far in his life. It had turned out to be the best decision he had ever made. And then, as he was a very serious guy who liked to have all his things neat and organized, he had grown used to doing his paperwork on a regular basis, and it hadn’t been a problem ever since. It didn’t even bother him, it was just part of having the Red Light, and everything related to this place mattered to him and made him glad and grateful. But, for several years now that he had known Dean, he could tell that it was the kind of thing he must hate doing, and it was no wonder that he was complaining like that about it.

“Hey, don’t make fun of me!” Dean exclaimed, pretending to be offended as he had noticed Castiel’s little smirk.

Castiel laughed softly and shook his head. “Let’s go, shall we?” he teased him. Dean nodded and they started to walk out of the parking lot, into the forest.

The Red Light was situated in a rather small town, far from bigger city, and was surrounded by mountains and forest. That was something that Castiel loved about the landscapes he laid his eyes upon every day. The green of the trees, the lines of the mountains like shadows on the sky. And, although the mountains changed through the year – there was snow and then it thawed and grass thrived on the ground –, the forest almost always stayed the same, the same green immensity, because most of the trees were evergreen. It was one of the reasons why Castiel found it so reassuring and soothing: it was always there, ready to welcome you, waiting for you to come breathe its open air and make peace with whatever was on your mind, weighing on your shoulders. It was his happy place, and he would come here often, when something was bothering here, when he needed to clear his head or simply when he felt like it, to enhance his happiness. It was the first time they had come here with Dean though.

“Do you want to take the path along the river or do you want to climb the mountain?” Castiel asked him.

Dean paused to think. “Mmh, which one is your favorite?”

“Mountain.” It was more challenging in a way, since you had to go up while the river path was flat, and it was quiet, the sound of the stream wasn’t there to disturb your thoughts, but if you listened carefully enough you could hear it chant in the distance.

“Lead the way, man.” Dean answered with a smile.

So they climbed the mountain, and the trees around them were tall, and there were pine needles covering the soft ground, and the air felt purer, lighter, cooler. They were alone, but the forest was big so it wasn’t that surprising, all the more so since many people preferred going along the river, they found it more refreshing and easier.

When they decided to stop and eat, the sun was high in the sky, piercing through the greenish roof formed by the threes, that gave them some fresher air. Dean sat down on a log and he opened his backpack while Castiel sat down directly on the ground in front of him,

“So I assume that you want a beer?” Dean asked him with a smirk.

“Yes please sir.” Castiel answered, teasing him back.

Dean handed him a bottle made of sea glass, which he had already uncapped. Castiel had always liked the effort that Golden Sparkles put into the aesthetic of their bottles. Their logo was inked onto the sea glass, with some golden ink of course. He drank three long swallows and nodded to show his satisfaction.

“Tell me, what did you bring us to eat?” he asked, “I hope that everything is homemade.” He joked. But for the few times that Dean had invited him over and cooked for him – that is to say that he had invited him plenty of times at his home but that they usually ordered takeaway – he could say that Dean was rather a good cook.

Dean tried to glare at him but it didn’t work since he couldn’t help a smile. “See for yourself.” he replied, handing him his bag. Castiel took several boxes out of it and opened them carefully, not to spill anything on the ground.

“Oh really?” he asked with what sounded like disbelief in his voice when seeing that Dean had cooked his favorite salad – it was the Caesar Salad – although he was holding it in his hands.

“Yeah, why? You’re not gonna tell me you don’t like it anymore, are you?” Dean kidded. 

“Of course not, I still love it!” Castiel replied enthusiastically, before continuing with a fake more serious tone “and for your information, I will never not love it.”

“There’s silverware in the bag if you wanna start to eat.” Dean explained.

“Thanks.” Castiel replied, proceeding to look for the said silverware. “I’m assuming that you’re having the bacon slices and the fries?” he asked, amused.

“Of course I do, how do you want me to find the energy I need to finish this walk in a salad? I need fat, man. But you can have some if you want to.” Dean retorted.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Castiel said as he eagerly started to eat the salad. Dean used a special dressing he had kind of invented – or that what Castiel was told – and Castiel was crazy about it. It had a sugary taste that worked perfectly well with the rest of the food, especially with the Parmesan cheese. 

As they ate in silence Castiel looked at Dean and thought that it was maybe the right time to talk to him. He took another mouthful of salad and drank some beer. Or maybe not. The sun was shining, the stream was chanting in the distance, as though it was the discreet voice of the mountain itself, and Dean was gaily eating his fries. He didn’t want to ruin the moment nor for him neither for Dean, nor make the rest of the walk awkward in case things wouldn’t work out. So he decided against opening up. At least there wouldn’t be anything to ruin when they would be at the Red Light, and Dean could just leave if he was embarrassed. That sounded more like a plan.

“It’s delicious Dean, thank you.” he said as he had almost finished his whole dish. 

“So are bacon and fried.” Dean answered casually.

Castiel sighed with a little smirk and shook his head. “I don’t even know how you can be so fit when you’re eating like that every day and that you don’t even work out.” he stated.

“Hey, I don’t eat like that _every day_. And my metabolism is very offended by what you just said.”

Castiel couldn’t help a laugh. “I apologize to your metabolism, but I’m sure that he will forget everything I said as soon as he tastes this delicious apple pie.” he replied, handing him a slice of the desert that Dean had brought – for sure, he really had taken care of everything this time, and Castiel though it was adorable of him.

After they finished eating and put everything back in Dean’s bag, they resumed their walk. They arrived at the parking lot by the end of the afternoon, around 5 p.m. 

“Well, thank you for showing me the way Cas. This forest is awesome.” Dean sincerely thanked him.

“It’s nothing, but I’m glad you like it. However, I am the one who must thank you for the delicious food you’ve taken the time to cook.” Castiel answered with an almost tender look.

“Come on, it’s just a salad, it’s not even cooking at this point.” Dean teased.

Castiel chuckled. Dean would never admit that he had put effort into preparing something special for them, of course. He didn’t want to show that he cared, or to let people think that he was capable of being considerate. But each of his friends knew that it was how he was. And there they went for another hug, to say goodbye. Castiel enjoyed the moment, unable to prevent his mind from drifting away, dwelling on the thought of how it would feel to be able to hold him like that at night. Dean was the one to pull back this time.

“Listen, I won’t be able to come over tomorrow night either because I have all the contracts to hand back to Charlie on Monday, but I’ll swing by on Monday evening, is that good?”

“Sure, Dean. And good luck with your paperwork.” Castiel answered with a smile. 

They walked away towards their cars, waving goodbye at each other.

*

On his way home, Castiel decided to stop at the bakery, it was early enough for it to be still open. He pulled his car in the parking lot in front of the store, got out and locked it.

Inside the bakery, Garth greeted him. “Hello Castiel! How’s the weekend going for you?” he asked him cheerfully.

“Everything’s great, thanks Garth; how are you?” Castiel was used to coming to this bakery often, as Garth prepared a special pastry that he was totally crazy about. He made sure to buy one every Saturday, to savor it on Monday morning – the bakery was closed on Sundays. It was his little ritual to make sure to start each new week in a pleasant way.

“I’m good too. The same as usual I presume?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes please!”

“Give me a moment.” Garth said as he disappeared for a few seconds in the backroom. He came back with the pastry, which he had called “Pandora’s box” and Castiel thought that no pastry had such a relevant name. It had the form of an onigiri, but it was made with a delicate dough, steeped in honey. Inside, Garth put a different kind of honey, a darker one. That was the tastiest and most sugary thing Castiel had ever eaten, and it was how he got his dose of insulin for the whole week. 

Garth carefully put it in a little box that he wrapped in a thick brown paper. “There you go.” he said, handing him the box with a smile.

“Thank you Garth! Well, enjoy your day off tomorrow and I’ll see you pretty soon.” Castiel replied as he paid for his Pandora’s box. They waved goodbye and he left the little store to drive back home.

When he got there he took a cold shower, ate a snack while watching TV and went to bed early – for once. He had weird dreams of fairies this night.


	3. A Shadow in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So here's when the interesting stuff begins - I mean, probably? Tell me if I'm wrong aha ~   
> See ya!

# CHAPTER THREE

## A Shadow in the Dark

Sunday was always a pretty chill and uneventful day. Most of the people came to the Red Light during the afternoon to grab a coffee and chat, enjoying the end of their weekend. Castiel was only supposed to work the from 2 to 9 p.m., but he was talked into staying a little bit longer by some regular customers and he shared a drink with them as, for once, he wasn’t overwhelmed with work and running everywhere. He sat with them at one of the wooden tables and they even all had dinner together. There was a good atmosphere at the bar and Castiel wasn’t too tired so he stayed even after they left, talking with his friends that were there and with the other members of the staff. It was past midnight when he finally decided that he would be on his way.

*

As he walked home, he could hear the sound of a party far away. It must have been the Wild Bear brewery’s party. They were holding one each month to present their factory to the public and build new partnerships. Castiel wasn’t going. He could have, they made good beers and his agreement with Golden Sparkles wasn’t an exclusive contract, but Dean had been in some kind of argument with them in the past so he had just given up the idea of becoming involved with them. Plus, he was way too tired to go elsewhere than in his bed.

While he was trying to unlock his door, and that he struggled because there was no light, he heard a noise and some footsteps behind him. He froze and turned around but saw nothing. He had already been attacked in the past when coming home from work, and that encounter had let a scar on his ribcage, where the knife had glided against and into his skin, but now he knew how to fight back. He observed the street around him for a few seconds and as he saw nothing out of the ordinary he resumed trying to open his door, which he quickly succeeded into doing. He entered his house and the sound of an engine nearby came to him. A car started outside and he saw it leave the sidewalk on the other side of the street. And it was late in the night; an idea dawned on him: it was as though someone had been waiting for him to go home to leave. That sent cold shivers down his spine and he quickly locked the door up behind him. He went to the kitchen and made himself some hot herbal tea, figuring that it would help him relax and go to sleep. Fortunately, it worked. He had had many recurrent nightmares and sleepless nights after his aggression, he had even gone to therapy a couple of months, but he had been much better since, and nothing violent happened in his dreams this night , but the fairies were gone.

*

On Monday evening, the bar was somehow packed with people; mostly some newcomers, probably some tourists that had got lost while visiting the countryside. Castiel was behind the bar with Hawk, serving drinks, lightly sweating.

“Hey Castiel! That’s my boy!” a man exclaimed as he walked towards the counter.

“Chuck! What are you doing here? It’s so good to see you!” Castiel came to him to take him in his arms and pat his back.

“Yeah, so long. I figured I’d come to see you since I haven’t been around lately.”

“That was a great idea! What do you drink?”

The man with almost greyish hair opted for a scotch. “Can I smoke in here?”

“Suit yourself.”

The man lit up a small cigar and offered one to Castiel who gently refused. “Good.” the man said with a nod. He told to Castiel what he had been up to lately – hitting the road, since he didn’t work anymore – but he had grown nostalgic about his hometown and friends and so he was back. Might leave again in several months but for the moment he was back. Castiel listened with interest to his trip.

“You should have seen the landscapes, damn that was beautiful. Just endless roads, lost in the countryside, leading to rocky mountains, then to vast meadows… And I was alone, nobody to tell me to pick up my dirty laundry or to stop drinking too much beers.” he said with a soft laugh. “Although I didn’t drink that much, I don’t want to die on my bike…yet.” he said and his eyes were sparkling. Castiel could imagine all the landscapes he had just described, and he thought he’d find it soothing to roam through these lands. Maybe he could go there sometimes. Maybe Chuck could even show him the way? Sure, “Only if you ever succeed to stay away from this bar several days in a row.” Castiel chuckled.

However, he noticed that Hawk began to be overwhelmed by all the orders and the customers that had arrived. He said goodbye to Chuck and went back to work behind the counter. They closed together with Hawk, who had offered to stay longer since there was much work to do, and Castiel had thankfully accepted.

Castiel hadn’t locked the door yet and someone came in.

“Dean, hello.” Castiel greeted him, glad to see him – he had almost abandoned hope to see him this night. “Is everything fine with the papers I gave you?”

“Yes, perfect.” Dean said with a small smile. Hawk understood that Dean wanted to talk to Castiel alone so he put down the towel he was using to clean the counter and said goodnight to the boys before leaving.

“What brings you here in the middle of the night?”

“You.”

Castiel grinned. Even if Dean had said it as a joke, Castiel took it as a good omen for what he had he had to discuss with him – his feelings. “Wanna drink?”

“Yes, _please_.” Dean answered as he sat on the other side of the counter.

Castiel handed him a beer. “I’ve been told their brewery is the best in the country.” he said playfully.

“Oh come on, you’re gonna make me blush.” Dean retorted. “How are you, Cas?”

Castiel looked outside and a shadow passed in his eyes when he remembered the small event from last night. “Tired, you know, but good.” he smiled.

“What was that?” Dean slightly frowned as he scrutinized Castiel’s expression, trying to spot what he though he had just seen darken Castiel’s look for a second.

“What?”

“You seemed concerned about something.”

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Castiel tried to lie, and his cheeks slightly blushed.

“Come on Cas.”

Yeah, Dean wouldn’t let it go so easily; he should know better. “It’s just… Probably nothing but last night when I got home I heard footsteps near my house; and when I got in, a car that was parked just in front of my door started and went away. I was under the impression that someone had been waiting for me or watching me…”

Dean didn’t smile, he almost imperceptibly stiffened and Castiel thought that he looked pale in the darkness of the room.

“What? Don’t worry for me, it’s probably just my imagination, I was tired.” Castiel explained. Dean sipped his beer and said nothing. ‘But why?’ Castiel thought. “Dean?” he called him, trying to get some reaction from him. And it hit him. “Dean no…You didn’t…” His eyes widened as he couldn’t come to terms with the idea his mind had just created, but guilt was showing through all over Dean’s face.

“I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t mean to freak you out, you weren’t supposed to know anything about it…” Dean was looking down as he was overwhelmed with shame, his eyes conscientiously avoiding Castiel’s.

Castiel stood up abruptly. “What do you mean I wasn’t supposed to know anything about it? I wasn’t supposed to know that you betrayed me? That you had me followed? Just because there was a stupid party in town and that you don’t trust me not to go there? What the fuck Dean? If I had been in your shoes, I would have trusted you even if you had gone there.” he said loudly. He was furious and hurt.

Castiel was so rarely beside himself that it took several long seconds for Dean to talk back. “Cas listen - …”

“You get out of my bar. Now.” Castiel intimated him in a steady and firm voice.

“Cas please don’t do that.” Dean almost begged, his voice on the verge of breaking.

“Don’t do what? Did you ask me my opinion when you chose to send a random guy to stalk me? Weren’t even brave enough to do it yourself huh?” Castiel asked him angrily. He wasn’t even thinking of what he was saying, his feelings just seemed to morph into words. Never had he argued like that with Dean, or with someone he cared about before.

“Let me at least explain…”

“I don’t want any of your explanations. What did you think, Dean? That it would be like in the movies and that we would hug to forgiveness in the end? You just _get - out_. There is no valid explanation.” he concluded with a closed expression. Dean was close to tears and powerless. He took his bag and headed to the exit looking at the floor, downcast, not even trying to stand up to Castiel; he was wrong, he just had to obey and leave.

“And I don’t want to see you for any other matter than business.” Castiel eventually uttered. It felt like a death warrant to Dean. He got out and in his car. He slammed the door and began to cry, his head in his hands, tears filling his eyes giving him blurry vision and preventing him from driving. But that just lasted a minute. He clenched his ja and his fists, hitting the steering wheel as he wanted to hurt himself for having been such an idiot. He stayed there in the dark until he had calmed down, after the rage and the self-loathing that had replaced his despair had faded just a little.

Castiel remained alone in the bar, he had even turned off the red lights. A glass was shattered on the ground and his whole body was tensed. He put himself together after having drunk down a whole glass of whisky and walked home. He was so hurt and feeling so lost. The pain was totally different from the one he had endured the night he had been attacked and he had no idea how to deal with it. He felt miserable. Dean had apologized, he knew that he meant no harm whatsoever but what he had done was just suck in his throat. He was about to ask Dean out and there he was, lying alone in his bed, a lingering pain spreading through his body. The utter anger he had felt at first had gone away but now what he felt was even worse.

*

It was almost a sleepless night for both of them. Castiel gave up first and fell asleep out of exhaustion just before dawn warmed up the top of the mountains. As for Dean, he eventually passed out thanks to the amount of alcohol he had absorbed to drown his sorrows: that was an old bad habit of his which had disappeared with time but that would resurface when something went wrong in his life. And right now, it felt as if everything was going wrong.


	4. A Dull Headache and Regrets

# CHAPTER FOUR

## A Dull Headache and Regrets

Castiel opened his swollen eyes, slowly, taking the time to let everything that had happened the night before come back to him. He remained still in his bed, trying to make his body and soul insensitive to his thoughts, to the image of Dean that was lingering in his mind, to latent pain in his chest. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining through his window, and the birds were still singing. He was almost surprised that it was raining; he would have expected lightings to tear the sky; it would have made more sense, he thought. He could feel the sun on his skin but, strangely enough, its warmth didn’t seem to be able to permeate it and soothe his whole body as it usually did. Slowly, he sat up on his bed, ran a hand through his hair and got up.

He took a very long shower – the heat of the water, contrary to the one of the sun, brought him some warmth. After long minutes, the cold that had invaded his body during the night had totally disappeared. But the empty feeling remained.

He ate his breakfast with no appetite. He wasn’t able to focus at all and his mind kept wandering around, floating in between the jar of jelly and the slices of bread in his plate. His head hurt quite badly and he resolved to take some painkiller. He had so many things to think about, regarding Dean, but he didn’t want to; it would just make everything worse. Maybe the medecine would help him clear his thoughts.

Finally, the only way he found to stop dwelling on it was to get ready and head to the Red Light. He was only supposed to work from 6 p.m. but he didn’t mind working overtime, and that would prevent him from being alone with himself. And although the Red Light was were the fight of the previous night had unfolded, it was still his favorite place, his happy place.

*

His day of work went pretty well as he had resolved to forget about Dean even if it was hard, and to enjoy the presence of his lovely colleagues and friends, who brought him comfort without even realizing it. Everybody had bought it without a question when he’d say that he didn’t sleep well – which wasn’t totally a lie – when someone had asked about his swollen eyes.

Chuck came by on the afternoon; as he was almost the only client there, they were able to make up for lost time. It helped Castiel clear his mind, and he caught himself almost forgetting about the argument with Dean as Chuck was a very good storyteller and related his road trip with vivid details and anecdotes. He finished to tell him everything about his adventure as he didn’t have enough time to the day before.

*

However, when Castiel found himself alone at home in the evening, every bad feeling he had had came back to him. He wanted to text Dean, to ask him to come over but another part of himself was still mad at him and told him that it was a bad idea. Dean couldn’t be trusted anymore and might hurt Castiel again even more in the future. The best thing was to move on now, now that nothing had happened between them, to forget that he had feelings for him – those would go away with time. But he couldn’t think about anything else and that was starting to get on his nerves. He picked up his phone and started to write a text, then pressed “send”. Less than half an hour after someone was knocking on his door.

*

“Hey, Charlie. Thank you for coming.” he greeted her with a faint smile.

“Eh ya know, that’s what friends are for.” She made her way into the house and sat on the couch. Castiel closed the door behind her and followed her. “So, what’s the matter?”

“I -…” Castiel sighed as he recalled the events he had to relate. “Someone was waiting for me to come home outside my house one night and they drove away as soon as I got in. Scared the hell out of me.”

“Oh I’m so sorry Cas,” Charlie immediately reacted, with a concerned tone “did you call the police? Maybe they can send a patrol here on nights when you come back late to protect you.” she suggested.

“No I –” She didn’t let him explain and put a hand on his forearm.

“I can even come over for a few days if that makes you feel safer.” she offered. She had been there for him when he had been aggressed and her support had been very helpful to Castiel. “We’ll play videogames and have a slumber party!” she said enthusiastically to cheer him up.

Castiel couldn’t help a little laugh. Everything seemed less serious and lighter, easier to bear when Charlie was around. “Thank you, Charlie. I didn’t call the police. Dean was the one who had me followed.” he explained.

Charlie’s eyes widened in disbelief. “No way! I’m gonna go kick his ass.” she declared, as anger had replaced surprise quickly enough. “Why the hell would he do that? Such a creep move…” she stated with disappointment in her voice.

“I don’t know. I don’t even let him time to explain anything and just kicked him out of my bar.” Castiel sighed. “That was the night of the Wild Bear Brewery’s party, and I just assume that he was scared I would go there, because he has a beef with them; I’m pretty sure I’m right.”

Charlie was unsettled by the situation and tried to think. “Gosh, Dean’s trust issues are the worst… So now you don’t want to talk to him anymore?”

“I told him to contact me only for business matters.”

“Damn that annoys me so much. You didn’t deserve him to treat you this way, I’m sorry Cas…” she apologized as she put a strand of red hair behind her ear. She was the associate CEO of Golden Sparkles and it was thanks to their friendship that the Red Light had started a partnership with the brewery. So it was basically thanks to her that Castiel and Dean had met. But Castiel knew that it wasn’t her fault in any way, and there was no chance that he was going to blame her for what happened. And she knew it as well. “So, that’s it, for sure? You’re not talking to him again?” she asked once more. “If that’s your decision, I can arrange to find somebody else to work with you for the partnership…” She paused, but Castiel didn’t say anything as he could feel that she had something left to say. “… but Dean is a good guy, ya know, and he really cares about, he does.” She looked at Castiel, who was taking his time to think before answering, gazing at the empty coffee table, and she tried to decipher what she could see in his eyes.

“I know.” Castiel finally said with a little nod. But there was still this lump in his throat, this feeling of betrayal that wouldn’t go away. Castiel wasn’t the type of person to have trust issues, but he gave his trust to the one he loved and cared about so unconditionally that when people violated it, he could usually never bring himself to be close to them again, and they slowly drifted apart until they became strangers again. Hopefully, it had not happened often in his life. “Maybe I will give him another chance, but I need time.” he declared, looking up at Charlie.

“You take all the time you need Cas”, she said with a smile. “He’s not leaving the brewery any day soon; you know where to find him.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “And if that can help you, he really regrets to have hurt you, I haven’t seen him smile since you two fought, I was wondering what happened.”

Castiel couldn’t help but to feel guilty. He imagined Dean downcast; he could still see pain gleaming in his eyes when he had coldly told him to go away. He was the one who wanted him away, but he wanted to solace him at the same time, his brain unable to bear the thought that he could be sad.

Charlie broke his train of thought as she had turned the TV on. She took a bag of chips and one of popcorn out of her bag. “Okay, I can see on your face that you’re just overthinking this.” she stated. “So now we’re just gonna watch and comment on a random movie together. And please, help me eat all this junk food.” Castiel face lit up; Charlie really knew how to handle things he thought.

*

She stayed late that night. Castiel had lay down on the couch, his head on her lap, her hand running softly through his hair. They talked about her life, she had just moved in with her girlfriend, they had been together for almost three years now. He told him about the hike in the forest on the mountain with Dean. It had been a long time since they last took the time to chat together like that.

Eventually, Castiel had fallen asleep just like that – he had underestimated his state of exhaustion. Charlie decided not to wake him up and slumped back more into the couch before falling asleep herself.

*

She woke up in the morning to the scent of coffee. She was lying on the couch though she didn’t remember at what point she had changed positions. She sat up and stretched her arms. Castiel walked into the living-room with two cups in his hands.

“Hey Charlie, how do you feel?” he asked her with a smile as he put the cups down on the coffee table.

“Good. You’re so cute when you sleep.” she answered with a grin. Castiel blushed, he couldn’t get used to Charlie’s straightforward honesty, but that was a thing he liked very much about her. He sometimes wished he could speak as frankly as she did. “Are you doing better than yesterday?” she asked him back.

“Yes, thank you so much.” he answered sincerely.

She stayed with him a little longer before she had to leave for the brewery – they had a lot of work to do with Dean concerning the new projects they were carrying. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him.” she promised Castiel as she was standing on the threshold, ready to go. Castiel was only able to give her a small smile as an answer but he was truly grateful to know that Dean wasn’t all alone. They waved goodbye and it took Castiel a lot of self-control not to feel at sea again.

*

The first days after the argument were tough on him, but he gradually got accustomed not to see Dean anymore. But he couldn’t prevent his heart from rushing whenever someone opened the door late at night just before the closing, hoping that it would be him – of course, it never was. Everything seemed to fade; Castiel was becoming calmer; his life slowly transformed into a bland version of itself with dull colors and joys.


	5. Forgiveness

# CHAPTER FIVE

## Forgiveness

Dean worked all week at the brewery, half-heartedly, despite all the enthusiasm the many new projects had brought him in the first place. His colleagues noticed this change in his behavior but didn’t dare to ask him about it. They only gave him compassionate smiles, hoping that he would get better soon. They knew he didn’t like to open up about personal issues. He had so many things to do and to take care of that he didn’t have time to call Castiel or to go see him. Castiel didn’t want to see him anyway.

*

Charlie and Dean worked in the same office and for several days she just gave him discreet glances and said nothing either. She pretended that everything was fine as it always was and talked to him as she always did. To tell the truth, she really wanted Castiel or Dean to make the first step to try and make things better. She had already talked to Castiel and she didn’t want to be the mediator in their story, although she died to finally see them together because she shipped them so much. Dean hadn't confided in her to tell her that he liked Castiel, although he often talked to her about girls he hit on, but she was a hundred percent sure that he had a (big) crush on Castiel. 

“Heya, Dean!” she greeted him as he clocked in for the day.

He looked up at her, looking disoriented and almost surprised that she had talked to him. “Uh, hey, Charlie.” he said slowly, with his deep voice, failing to fake a smile. There was a silence as Charlie observed him while he took his stuff out of his bag and put them in order on his desk. “What’s up?” he finally asked.

“Well, nothing special. I mean, we gotta organize the next event that will take place at the Red Light for the new limited collection we’re crafting. I was thinking that maybe you could go there today and arrange everything with Castiel?” she replied. Of course she was doing that on purpose. There was no emergency in planning the party at the bar at all and she even could have gone there herself giving the circumstances or have sent someone else; she was awaiting his reaction.

Dean only looked up at her when the name of “Castiel” was brought up on her lips. “I can’t – not today; I’ve got many things to do...” he frowned, upset. “…you know.” he added.

For sure, she knew. He hadn’t many things to do at all; it had been the rush the week before, but now things had calmed down and they just had to wait for their partners to come back to them to decide together what the next step would be. “I know.” she answered, “but you know what I think.”

Dean seemed even more puzzled and sighed. He sat down and opened his computers, taking his time to answer thoroughly to each of his mails – a thing he really wasn’t used to doing. Charlie was usually the one handling the written exchanges with the clients or with their associates. Dean had tried to do his part before but he was so engulfed in the other tasks that he had to perform for the brewery – and that he liked better – that he used to often forgetting to answer in time to some important e-mails. He wasn’t doing that on purpose. That was just how things were. They had therefore settled things as follow: Charlie would be the one answering all the e-mails – that gave her the opportunity to work from home and thus spend more time with her girlfriend which was a benefit for her – while he would be the one to welcome everybody and show them around the brewery when they would come to visit it. That was something he liked doing – he was proud of the brewery and it was every time a pleasure for him to see people’s admiratives look while he walked them through the different rooms.

But his mailbox got empty way quicker than he had imagined – people didn’t send him e-mails anymore, or people that knew him and wanted a quick answer, or an answer at all didn’t, at least. He stared for several seconds at his screen, trying to come up with something else to do. It was only 10 in the morning. He didn’t need to make up alibies not to go see Castiel – Charlie couldn’t and wouldn’t force him to, and she didn’t really care whether he was genuinely working or not – but that made him feel better. He needed an alibi to give himself, not to feel guilty not to go there whereas he could – and for legitimate reasons since the matter was business.

He stood up and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go make coffee, do you want some?” he asked Charlie.

“Oh yes please.” she answered with a smile.

He came back a little later with two cups and that was it. He didn’t find any alibi that could account for him burying his head in the sand; but still, he didn’t go and rather stayed all day long meditating on the little couch of the break room, tossing paper pellets into an empty wastepaper basket to divert his mind.

*

After more than a week though, he couldn’t stand it anymore; the silence, not being able to go to the Red Light just for fun as he had basically been banned of the place. He didn’t want to go there for business only and pretend that Castiel was just one of their many associates, and that he couldn’t care less about him. He waited for the hour of closing on a day when he knew that Castiel would be there alone and showed up at the bar. The music was playing low and the place was dark, as always. Castiel must have been in the backroom. Dean settled at the counter. Castiel made a few steps in the main room before he caught sight of him.

“Dean…” He paused in the middle of his way with a questioning expression on his face

“Cas, I’m sorry but I’m not here for business. Can I talk to you? Please?” he asked, almost pleading, his husky voice on the verge of breaking.

Castiel sighed and walked to the counter. “I’m listening.” His jaw was tensed. He started to clean up not deigning to look up at Dean.

“Thanks.” Dean said, a light of hope gleaming lowly in his eyes. He paused as to concentrate himself before he started to talk: “You know I’m sorry for what happened. But I just can’t go away like that and agree not to see you again only because I’ve made one mistake. I know it was a huge one but this week has been the worst I’ve had in a long time. And all the fancy projects of the brewery couldn’t make up for not seeing you or talking to you at all. So please, forgive me, I only ask you this this time. It won’t happen again. Let me come around sometimes to see you. Please.” he pleaded in a deep voice.

Castiel sighed again. “I don’t know, Dean. Now _I_ am the one with trust issues. You’ve hurt me, I just need time.”

“But this week felt like three.”

“Not for me.”

The three words sent a shock straight to Dean’s heart. Alright, he could see how it hurt now.

“I miss you, Cas.” he still declared and his heart teared up a little more.

Castiel knew that he was maybe a bit harsh on him. It was the first time they had ever argued and Dean had never done anything wrong in the past. It was his first mistake but somehow it was difficult for Castiel to forgive him. He was protecting himself. He didn’t want to be hurt. He didn’t want a toxic friendship. He stood still behind the counter, he had finished the chores and was ready to go home. He remembered everything they’d said when Charlie had come over, and how he had resolved to try and make things better. But “Look Dean, I’m tired.” were the only words he was able to utter.

“Don’t go yet, please.” Dean beseeched him again.

Castiel poured himself a drink almost against his will – he wasn’t thirsty, especially not for alcohol. He didn’t offer one to Dean and went to sit down at a table, staring at its smooth wooden surface. Dean joined him. Castiel looked up at him and slowly began to talk.

“I trusted you, Dean. And when you came to take the papers the other day, I thought we had a moment. I hoped that we did, that maybe something would be possible between us. But you showed me wrong and I’m not over it yet. So just give me some time. I just need more time. When I have moved on, maybe things can be back to normal between us.” He had said that calmly and without any emotion. He was just explaining things, stating facts, that was all. He wasn’t blaming him or hurting, he was exposing the situation, for him to understand. Dean felt a pang of distress in his stomach. He tilted his head to try and catch Castiel’s look.

“You weren’t wrong… It’s the reason why I had you followed I – … I feared that I was imagining things and – …” He couldn’t utter the words _I love you_ even if his whole body was screaming them. And he didn’t feel like justifying himself again, he knew he was wrong. He felt desperate as the thought that he had possibly messed it all up. It of sorts began harder to breathe. And Castiel just nodded, which made things even worse. He couldn’t do anything else, he was just overwhelmed by an immense sorrow, which felt like being lost at sea.

“I’m going home.” Castiel said in a husky voice as he got up. He hadn’t even reacted to Dean’s words, to his confession – he hadn’t said a thing about it, nor looked at Dean. He put the glass on the counter, locked the front door and left. Dean stayed alone in the bar, which was meaningless without Castiel. It was even worse than what he had imagined. The red lights flooded the room but they weren’t able to warm up the atmosphere. He stayed still in the middle of the room, defeated until he couldn’t take more. Why hadn’t he been able to say that he loved Castiel? Anyway, it seemed like it didn’t matter anymore, to Castiel’s eyes at least. Dean didn’t matter to him anymore; he had lost him. Guilt was suffocating him, and anger continued to build up inside of him. He left and the iron backdoor closed as he walked away – it couldn’t be opened from the outside without a key.

*

Hardly had Castiel entered his house that he almost collapsed on the floor, hunched up, his head on his knees, his arms around his head. He had failed. He had failed miserably, he hadn’t been able to just forgive Dean, or even to look at Dean, to answer him, take him in his arms. And Dean had confessed that he had feelings for him as well. That should have been such a difficult thing for him to do, even more so giving the situation, and he perfectly knew it. How could he react this way when the man he loved had begged for him to listen, to give him a second chance? Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t know exactly why he had acted this way back at the Red Light, he couldn’t explain it, it wasn’t pride, it was just pain, he still hurt, he still wasn’t over it. But now it hurt even more. The dull and blurry pastel colors that had invaded his life since he has gotten used to Dean’s absence had suddenly been shattered; it was just an illusion and he couldn’t live like that and pretend that he was fine anymore.


	6. I Came to Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> I don't know if some of y'all will still be reading but anyways, i apologize for very very very late update.  
> Anyways, have fun, maybe ~

# CHAPTER SIX

## I Came to Say Goodbye

When Castiel woke up, it took him several minutes to grow accustomed to his hazy vision. He had a bitter taste in his mouth so he brushed his teeth and took a hot coffee to make it go away. He sipped the liquid slowly, letting it warm up his body. He took his time to regain his composure, he couldn’t show up at work defeated like that, the last thing he wanted was to his staff to worry about him. He knew for sure that they were kind enough to do so.

He remembered that he had a phone. That was a thing he tended to forget whenever he got depressed or sad. He went to fetch it in his bedroom and walked back to the kitchen.

**Castiel –** _Hey. I think I messed up._

He got an instant response.

 **Charlie –** _What happened?? Are you alright??_

 **Castiel –** _Not really… Dean came by yesterday to apologize and he opened up to me and the only thing I was able to do was to push him away. I feel like crap now._

 **Charlie –** _Ugh you guys…_

 **Charlie –** _I’m not at work yet but I’ll check on him as soon as I get there._

 **Castiel –** _Thanks again, Charlie._

 **Charlie –** _Yup, you two better make out soon_. _Don’t like seeing you both like that._

Castiel put his phone away and Charlie’s last text painted a faint smile on his face. Once more she was gonna be the one to get him through a tough moment of his life. 

*

“Hey boss.” Hawk greeted him with a serious expression when he walked in; but Castiel knew he was joking. Castiel being younger than some of his employees made them consider him as their son or something like that, and they would always laugh when he started to get bossy.

“Good afternoon.” Castiel replied as cheerfully as he could. They both prepared the place as the opening was in half an hour.

“Tired?” Hawk asked, as Castiel had a little shadow under his eyes.

“Uh yeah. The closings are killing me.”

“That’s old age coming for you.” Hawk chuckled.

“Yeah.” Castiel agreed with a yawn. “How’s Katie doing?”

“Great. She had her weekend off so we could spend some family time for once.” Castiel smiled. Katie was a nurse and she worked a lot but Hawk was understanding and made the most of every little moment they could spend together.

“And Kayla?” – their daughter. 

“Still adorable.” Castiel thought that Hawk was himself an adorable daddy. He went to open the front door and turned the little sign to “open”.

*

Dean was trying to forget. He knew he couldn’t, ever, but Castiel had clearly asked him to back off, so he tried hard to forget that he could have been much more than a work associate to him, more than a friend even and that he had messed everything up. He tried for weeks. Not hard enough maybe. And he was somber and his look was dull. Castiel seemed fresh every time he got to see him, even if he could feel that some bitterness still lingered in his voice, in his eyes. He just couldn’t live this way. He had decided to leave the brewery, leave the city, get a fresh start. He entered the bar one night, late, as he always did when he wanted to talk to Castiel. He wasn’t behind the counter this time; he was sat at a table and rose up when Dean entered.

Dean sat down at the counter on one of the high stools. He looked defeated and distress glistened in his eyes – or at least it was immense sorrow.

“Hey Hawk. I’ll have just a whiskey, please.” he ordered with a dull look. He hadn’t even met Castiel’s eyes. It was like he had just given up, eventually, like Castiel had asked him to.

“Here.” Hawk handed him his glass, putting it on the counter. “You look like crap man, are you okay?” he asked after a pause.

“Yeah.” Dean let out with a sigh.

Hawk nodded; he knew better. For the last hour of his shift, he glanced from time to time at Dean, who was zoning out, and staring at the counter, and breathing heavily as he seemed to become aware of his surroundings and tried not to look too much like a wreck. When his shift ended, Hawk patted Castiel’s shoulder, asking him with an interrogative look if he was going to be okay handling Dean and the late customers alone. Castiel gave him a smile, a small yet reassuring one.

“I’ll see you on Thursday.” he said to the biker, and Hawk left the place. Castiel came and sat on the high stool next to Dean. Behind them, the last customers were chatting lowly, and laughter could be heard from time to time.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel said, looking at him, waiting for him to acknowledge his presence. Dean turned towards him, the fingers of his right hand still holding onto his almost empty glass of whiskey.

“Hello, Cas.” He had still used his nickname – good, Castiel thought. Hearing Dean use it had stirred a warm feeling deep inside his body. Their eyes finally met. Dean’s dull look couldn’t erase the vivid green of his irises.

“Dean?” Castiel called softly, as Dean averted his eyes again.

“What?” Dean asked in a deep voice, looking back at him.

“I-”

“I came to say goodbye. I’m gonna sell my part of the brewery and leave.” Dean declared, not letting Castiel the occasion to speak. He had gathered all the courage he had left, and this was very little, to utter these words.

Castiel’s heart was instantly shattered and he was unable to take in what he had just heard. Dean couldn’t go away from him. Dean couldn’t go away from the brewery. It was all he had, it was what made him happy, what mattered the most in his life; now he understood why he looked so defeated, he was just about to give up on his whole life, on everything he had been building for years. “You can’t do that.” was the only answer that Castiel was capable to come up with.

“I’ve already made a proposition to Charlie. She says I need time to think about it and think things straight. I’d rather she takes it but if she won’t I’ve got other associates who could be interested. It will all be done by the end of next week.” he explained, and Castiel could see that he was dead serious about it. Why hadn’t Charlie told him about it?

“No, I mean you can’t, Dean; I’m over it.” and he look straight into Dean’s eyes to try and show him how sincere he was, to tell him everything he was too confused to put words on.

“Are you?” Dean asked without letting any emotion show, neither joy nor disbelief. He looked numb, to everything.

“I – think so.” Castiel answered, unsettled by the whole situation.

“You _think so_ ; huh.” Dean repeated. He finished his whiskey. “Can I have another one?” he asked. Castiel thought that something was wrong in his energy, everything was wrong, he wanted the former Dean back, he wanted _his_ Dean back. He still got up and walked behind the counter to serve his friend a drink, a lump in his throat.

“Dean, I’m serious here. I mean it.” He added, in an attempt to shake Dean out of his numbness, to talk him out of selling his parts of the brewery and leaving. He couldn’t let that happen, even less since Dean had decided upon doing so just because of him.

“I don’t know, Cas.”

“Know what?”

“Maybe you’re right and we shouldn’t hang out anymore.” He sounded so downcast that Castiel felt tension building up even more in his body, reaching each of his muscles. “It’s over.”

Pain and anger and some other indescribable yet achingly painful feelings overwhelmed Castiel. “Listen Dean,” he said almost firmly, and he grabbed the collar of Dean’s khaki jacket, pulling him abruptly into a kiss; he was out of arguments. Dean surrendered almost immediately and drowned into Castiel’s warmth. His hand let go of his glass to reach for the back of Castiel’s head. The customers weren’t watching them. They couldn’t seize the importance of the moment; it was just a normal kiss and a normal couple for them. Castiel let Dean explore his lips and find in them all the comfort he needed. They pulled back once they were out of breath. Dean looked at Castiel with want, and Castiel’s eyes were dark with desire. Both of them didn’t know who should speak first, or what they should say. So Castiel kissed him again, harder this time. Yes he was working, yes he should be taking orders from customers – he didn’t care. He craved Dean’s lips, he needed them. Some of the regular customers just stood up and helped themselves, putting some cash on the counter next to Castiel to pay for the beer they’d taken. They pulled back again, Castiel felt calmer – or no, he didn’t, he was burning inside, but at least he felt that he was able to speak now.

“Do you believe me now?” he said, and his voice was hoarse.

“I do.” Dean answered in a deep tone.

“Could you stay until the closing?” Castiel asked, and his eyes begged Dean to say yes.

“Yes. Of course. I’ll stay.” Dean answered his voice almost broke with sheer joy.

This was three times yes. Castiel smiled wide and kissed Dean’s forehead before going back behind the counter. Three young girls came to ask him a last refill since it’s was almost time for everybody to go home. Castiel turned away from the counter for a split second to grab the alcohol bottles, unable to wipe the silly wide grin off his face. He put the three empty glasses on the wooden surface and met Dean’s eyes again, who was looking intently at him. The three young girls were watching them and the tension between Dean and Castiel was so palpable that they would surely have felt vaguely uneasy if it wasn’t for all the drinks they had already had. Dean cleared his throat and stood up. “Don’t mind me, Imma call Charlie. I’ll be right back.” he said, with a blazing smile.

Castiel looked him walk away and let the girl have their cocktails for free. He was smiling so much that his cheeks were already beginning to hurt a little. He knew for a fact that this would be the only pain he would ever feel if he got to be with Dean.

*

It was just them again, in the empty bar, as always. Castiel had cleaned everything and sat down besides Dean.

“I lied the other day.” he looked up to him, guilt in his eyes, weighing over his chest.

“About what?”

“When I said I didn’t miss you…” he averted his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“Don’t be. That’s alright. We’re alright.”

“But I lied to you. On purpose. To hurt you. Because I was mad and –… I promise to never to this again.”

“Chill Cas, I’ve done worse. We both made mistake. Let’s forget them, alright?”

Castiel nodded. _His_ Dean was back. That felt like heaven.

“Because right now there’s nothing I want more than to kiss you.” Dean declared looking him straight in the eye. He wasn’t even smiling, anymore; he was pure craving. Castiel shuddered. Dean didn’t move. He was waiting for his signal.

Castiel stood up. “How about I take you home with me instead?” he asked seriously, matching Dean’s eager energy. But Dean grabbed him and pulled him tight against him and kissed him hard, pressing him against the counter, the red lights on their skins. There was nobody left to watch. Nobody left to hinder them to have each other. Dean’s hair was getting messier as Castiel ran his fingers through it while Castiel’s shirt felt lighter on his skin since Dean let his hands wander wherever they wanted. Castiel took advantage of Dean’s moment of weakness to make them swap places and have him pressed against the counter instead, and he began to kiss his neck, which drew a whimper from Dean. Then he pulled back, leaving Dean confused and frowning.

“Cas is there something wrong?”

“The opposite. But let’s go home.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s shoulder and walked him outside, to the Impala, and kissed his temple before opening the car door for him.

Later that same night, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, a serene smile on their lips.


	7. Bubbles Under the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all love sappy, oops

#  CHAPTER SEVEN

## Bubbles Under the Sky

It was morning. The sky was colorful, the air was soft and cool. Castiel woke up with a warm, soothing feeling running through his whole body. He stretched and kept his eyes close just a few more seconds to let bliss build inside of him in anticipation of seeing Dean. When he opened them, Dean was on the other side of the bed, facing him, still asleep. Castiel couldn’t help his smile getting bigger. He gently ran the tip of his finger on Dean’s face, on his cheekbones, his jawline, on the tip of his nose. He looked like the handsomest man Castiel had ever seen, and, in his sleep, he looked peaceful and ingenuous. He stirred at Castiel’s touch, slowly waking up. He looked up at him, his eyes still hazy with sleepiness.

“Hello, handsome.” Castiel greeted him.

Dean sighed happily. “Hello, Cas.” His voice was deep. He straightened up a little bit, to be at Castiel’s level. He paused and tried hard not to let concern show through his words. “Are we gonna talk about this?”

“About what, Dean?” Castiel replied softly. He knew that Dean lacked self-confidence but he still didn’t expect him to question his intentions. 

“I don’t know Cas… I want you to be mine, I want to wake up every morning by your side.” Castiel chuckled. His heart was about to burst. “But I don’t know if y– ”

“Dean…” Castiel cut him off, “you don’t have to worry about that. I love you. And you don’t have to say it back. I know. I already know.”

Dean sighed with relief. “Gosh Cas…” He couldn’t say it back. He just wasn’t able to. He kissed him softly instead and pulled him closer in his arms. Castiel lay his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes, relishing how Dean made him feel. And Dean, for his part, felt he was holding his whole world in his arms and that nothing would matter as long as he could protect him.

Castiel moved to look at Dean. “Listen. Are you free tonight?”

“Of course. What are you thinking?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Curiosity sparkled in Dean’s eyes. “Come on Cas, tell me.”

“You’ll just have to wait.”

“Come ooon! pleaaase?”

Castiel shook his head impishly, and that’s how the tickling battle all started.

*

They thus decided last minute to take the day off to stay together. Castiel called Hawk see if he and Rowena could manage without him while Dean talked to Charlie who was apparently more interested in knowing every detail of what had happened between he and Castiel than when Dean would come back to work. He would have hanged up on her if Castiel hadn’t taken the phone from him to say hi and promise her that she would have updates soon.

They spent the day in their sweatpants, chilling, kissing, eating snacks and rambling over and over again about how they had felt about each other from the beginning, how their feelings had evolved, how Dean had been so desperate to know if his love was requited as to follow Castiel in the night the evening of the brewery party, and they laughed about it.

As the sun was getting lower and lower in the sky, Castiel handed some of his clothes to Dean – warm clothes –, and, while he got dressed up, packed some stuff in two big bags.

“Are you ready? We’re leaving.”

“Are you taking me to the restaurant?”

Castiel gave him a quick kiss for only answer. They headed out, and Dean let Castiel drive the Impala. Castiel made a quick stop at the Roadside House, picked two lunch bags while Dean was waiting in the car then drove to the forest.

“Well, I know this place.” Dean declared with a smirk as they got out of the car.

“You don’t know anything actually.” Castiel stated peacefully. Dean was about to argue but Castiel raised his hand to make him keep quiet, though he was quite surprised it worked. He’d expected Dean to put more effort into protesting than that. He opened the trunk and handed one of the heavy bags to Dean.

“Gosh Cas what the hell is that? Are you making me carry stones? You could as well have bought me a membership to the gym or told me nicely that I wasn’t in shape enough for you if that’s what it’s all about…” Dean pretended to complain.

“You’ll thank me later. Just follow me.” was Castiel only explanation. He led the way and Dean soon found out that they were walking, indeed, a path he had never been on before. It was steep and they focused on their breaths for twenty long minutes. Dean was tempted to talk and mess around as always but he was just too busy being happy and trying to figure out what Castiel had in mind for the surprise that he didn’t. The trees were hovering over them. But then they weren’t anymore. A large headland stretched ahead of them, an area of stone overlooking a great part of what they felt like was their forest and of the valley. Dean imitated Castiel when he saw his put his heavy bag down.

“There.” Castiel looked at him with a proud and triumphant smile. “Do you like it?”

The sun was crimson red, already low, igniting the sky..

“This is beautiful.” Dean declared sincerely, beholding the view that lay under his eyes. When he looked back at Castiel, he found him staring at him with a mischievous yet tender smile. His body was paralyzed for a split second, torn between his instinct which was telling him out of habit to just take a step back before he would do anything inappropriate and ruin his and Castiel’s friendship, and his craving for a kiss. Castiel’s smile was inviting so he stepped forward and went for the kiss. Castiel lips welcomed him. “Thank you…” he whispered into the kiss, and he could feel that Castiel had smiled in response.

Castiel was the one to step back. “Are you hungry?”

“Hell yes. But the sun is setting soon shouldn’t we go back before it’s getting too dark to see?” Dean inquired.

“Oh. No. But you’re right. We should set up the tent before it’s too dark to see.” The incomprehension that had filled Dean’s eyes was slowly replaced by surprise as the realization dawned of what Castiel implied. Castiel as for him was patiently looking at Dean, with impish eyes, appreciating the extent of his surprise.

“Wait – that’s what we’ve been carrying? A tent!? Are we gonna sleep here?!” Dean was genuinely caught off guard by Castiel’s idea.

“I don’t know, we don’t _have to_ , it’s up to you – what do you say?” Castiel smiled.

Dean just walked up to him and hugged him, almost lifting him off the ground. He was thrilled.

“Okay, let’s do this!”

They managed to set the tent in no time which allowed them to eat the burgers that Castiel had picked up earlier before the setting sun. They were two tiny shadows sat up high above the valley, and the landscape far below their feet seemed infinite. It is needless to say that the burgers were delicious – and of course Castiel hadn’t forgotten to bring beers. They finished eating and Dean sat closer to Castiel, laying down his head on his shoulder while he watched the sun’s ashes lingering in the sky long after it was gone.

When it got colder and darker, Castiel lit up a little campfire. They were far enough from the forest for it not to be dangerous. They sat up beside it and had a few more beers.

“This is so perfect Cas…”

“I’m happy you like it, Dean. There’s so many things I wanna do for you, so many things I want to experience with you.” There was a serene smile on his face, and Dean couldn’t decide whether that was the thing lighting up his face more that the fire. There was longing in his eyes too.

“Of course I like it Cas, it’s the best date I’ve ever been taken on. I love it.” He looked at the fire, down at his beer, and though ‘ _Ah,_ _fuck it’_ , before he added: “I love _you_ ”.

Castiel kissed him, his left hand holding onto the back of his neck, the other one wandering under his shirt. It was cold but he felt warm inside, and that wasn’t because of the fire, nor thanks to the alcohol. The warmness was caused by his feelings, bubbling up under the open sky, finding no boundaries to stop them from holding sway over his whole being and soul, intimating him to let Dean make him entirely his.

*

He had never felt such a powerful urge run through his body before, and it made him practically tremble. Dean could feel it. “Cas,” he called with a soft and low voice, “you’re cold, let’s go inside the tent.” He wasn’t cold, he was burning deep down, but he agreed. They put the fire out and went inside. Castiel had brought as many blankets as they would need not to feel cold. They dived under the pile of fluffy layers and kissed, again and again and even more until they were so comfortably cuddled up with each other that they fell asleep.

*

The forest woke them up in the morning with bird chants and sunshine passing through the indolent clouds.

“Hey.” Dean called softly as Castiel stirred in his arms. He pulled him a little tighter against himself and kissed his head. “How did you sleep?”

“Mmmmhhh… amazingly. You’re the best heater I’ve ever known.” Castiel muttered.

They stayed still for a few more minutes, silent, enjoying each other’s closeness.

Castiel reached for his watch. It was past 9. He turned towards Dean and kissed him. “Okay now, you must be hungry. Let me take you home and cook you breakfast.”

“Gosh Cas you gotta stop being the perfect boyfriend, we’ve only be together for like a day and I’m already getting way more used to being spoiled than I should…” Dean chuckled.

“How do you like your eggs?” Castiel asked, ignoring Dean’s request as he had no intention of being anything less than as perfect as he could for the man he loved and had wanted to be with for months.

“Scrambled, if you really have to know.”

*

They packed everything back in the big heavy bags and started to go back down to where they had left the impala. Halfway there, heavy rain started to pour. They looked at each other with sparkles in their eyes and, without saying a word, they started to run, laughing like teenagers. They arrived at the car soaked wet and breathless. Luckily, the bags were waterproof; they put them in the trunk. As Dean was about to open his car door, Castiel couldn’t help himself grabbing him by the wrist, making him turn around and kissing him passionately under the pouring rain. These hours spent with Dean had already made his heart flutter more than everything else that had ever happened to him, and the sky rained on them only to make each of their kisses a little bit headier.

Dean didn’t mind the rain either. The cold drops of water only made Castiel’s lips feel warmer. His heart was pounding under his ribcage. He hadn’t expected Castiel to be so tender, so considerate and so surprising; he craved more of him. And now he was kissing him under the rain and he thought that if he only could put some old rock on the Impala radio they would be in a perfect scene of some old sappy movie. But better. He pulled back just a little, panting, not letting go of Castiel who he still held tight in his arms. “Oh Cas…” He rubbed his thumb against his cheek, diving into his wide blue eyes. Castiel looked back at him, patiently, ardently. There were droplets strewed over his face like freckles. “…” Dean was about to say something but paused. “Can I call you sweetheart?” he asked hesitantly, afraid that Castiel wouldn’t like it or laugh at it.

“You can call me everything you want, Dean.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

He sealed his words with a last kiss.

“I love you too, Dean.”


	8. The 20th of August

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, this is the last chapter of 'Red Light'!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you for the feedback and the support ~  
> See ya!
> 
> PS: stay tuned for more destiel fanfics coming soon!

# CHAPTER EIGHT

## The 20th of August

The month of August was warm and sunny as always. However, what Castiel loved most about it was the chill that the evening brought him after long days of work.

The 20th of August happened to be Friday this year. Castiel hadn’t called the day off and neither had Dean, but they had promised each other to celebrate Castiel’s birthday with loads of beers and kissing and a good dinner in the evening. Castiel knew that Dean had invited all of his friends over at the Red Light for this occasion because excitement showed through his face even if he tried his best to hide it, but he pretended not to be aware of anything.

Around 7 p.m. this very day, Charlie showed up at the Red Light. Castiel was working, drying glasses, a smile on his face.

“Heya!” she chimed in. “How’s my birthday boy doing??” she inquired while sitting down at the counter. It had been ages since she had had the time to pass by at the bar. Castiel was pretty pleased to see her.

“Good, I’m doing good Charlie. But tell me a bit about you, how are you?”

“Well it’s my best friend’s birthday sooooo…” she smiled enthusiastically.

Castiel chuckled. He loved her energy and her joy which had always be contagious. “Beer?”

“Ah yes please!”

He handed her a fresh bottle, opened it up for her and took one for himself. Yes he was on shift but yes he was the boss and it was his birthday. None of the customers would care anyway, he was just overruling one of his personal principles and no one would hold it against him if not the opposite.

“So, how is it going with Dean?” she asked and curiosity sparkled in her eyes.

“Didn’t you already got him to tell you everything about us?” Castiel teased her. Dean came home every night complaining about how Charlie made them talk about their relationship all day; but no one was fooled by these complaints, they all knew that Dean was delighted to have the chance of going on about it all day long.

“Maybe I did… but I want your version of it all.” Charlie explained with a mischievous look.

“Well you know… I just didn’t know I could be this happy. He’s sweet and he takes care of me and supports me in every way possible and… it feels good.” Castiel was beaming.

“Aaaawww… you guys are making my heart melt. But I’m kinda jealous now, I found you a boyfriend when are you finding me a girlfriend?”

“If you only came by more often, I think of you every time I get an order from a pretty girl.” Castiel joked around.

“You’re such a good friend. Take their numbers for me next time.”

“Hold on whose number is Cas taking now?” Dean’s voice rang from behind Charlie.

“The pretty girls’, I gotta find myself a pretty queen.”

“I like that better.” said Dean with a pinch of possessiveness as he walked to the counter and leaned forward to give Castiel a soft kiss. “Hello again babe.”

“Anw are you giving each other pet names?? Are you kidding me?”

“Do we got a problem here Charlie?” Dean asked pretending to be dead serious.

“I just can’t decide if it’s the absolute cutest thing or if it’s so sappy that I’m gonna puke.”

Dean just giggled and shook his head. “I won’t stop it either way so you’d better get used to it.”

“Wait.” she turned to Castiel. “How do you call him? Since when does Dean Winchester agree to be called by anything other than his name??”

“Since he’s been my boyfriend apparently.” Castiel proudly answered.

“Come here you’re not working anymore tonight. I got you.” Dean said. He slipped behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Cas for a little while.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, go sit with Charlie I can handle a few customers.”

“Thank you baby.” He kissed him slowly.

“Baaaaby! Gosh you guys!” Charlie interrupted them.

“Come ooon Charlie, rude!” Dean pretended to grumble.

Castiel kissed him quick once again and went to sit on one of the high stools.

“Second round, maybe you’ll have something stronger this time Cas?” Dean offered him.

“Sure. Why don’t you make me a tonic gin?”

“And a strawberry mojito for me pleaaase!” Charlie added.

They party could start.

*

 _Closed_.

There were no customers left. The second night of the Red Light could begin. There were only a few people left: Hawk and Rowena, Chuck, Charlie and Dean.

Castiel was standing beside the counter, his umpteenth glass in his hand, chatting with Rowena when the lights went out. He turned around as his friends began to sing, and saw Dean walking up to him with a giant cake lit up by candles. “ _Happy birthday to you Castiel…”_ His face was glowing as bright as the candlelight out of glee. He blew the candles and everybody clapped and cheered. Dean cut the cake, offered a part to every guest and waited for Castiel’s reaction as he looked at him take his first bite.

His deep blue eyes widened in surprise and amazement. “No you didn’t…!”

“Yes I did.” Dean grinned.

“What did he dooo?” Charlie chimed in.

“I asked Garth to make Cas’s favorite honey pastry into a birthday cake.”

“Ooooooh…”

“This is the most delicious birthday cake I’ve ever had, thank you so much.” Castiel declared as he put his plate down and pulled him into a hug.

“Well I have to say this is freaking tasty Dean.” Charlie confirmed, licking to tip of her fingers to make sure she wouldn’t miss a crumb. “Wait.” She clumsily put down her plate as well and cleaned up her hands before disappearing a few seconds towards where her bag was and coming back with a little box wrapped in a fancy sky blue paper. She handed it to Castiel. “This is for you. Happy birthday. Open it before you thank me.”

Castiel grinned at her and opened the gift with curiosity. “Oh – tiny cute lamps?” he looked up at her.

“Tiny cute _connected_ lamps.” she specified. “Dean gets to keep one and you the other. When you change the color of your lamp it does the same on Dean’s and vice versa. I know you two can’t stay away from each other more than five minutes so I figured you could use it when you’re both at work.”

Castiel hugged her thank you. “Wait, I’ve got some new batteries in the backroom, I’ll go fetch them!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. Charlie and Dean watched him stumble his way to there and chuckled together.

“Thank you, Charlie.” Dean acknowledged her gift.

“You both deserve it. I’m happy to see you two taking care of each other like that.” She awkwardly patted his arm to show him affection.

Dean opened his arms. “Come here.” He held her and kissed the top her head. “Thank you so much for introducing him to me. I’m so grateful for that.” he whispered to her. She let go, smiled ad was about to say something when Castiel came back panting, some batteries in his hand.

“Okay let’s see how that works.” He put the batteries in the lamp and lit them up and handed one to Dean.

“So uh see the little color buttons on top? You just have to press them when you want to change colors. That’s as simple as that.” Charlie explained. Cas tried it and it worked. Castiel couldn’t stop smiling, he was amazed. “And the funny thing is to set a meaning only the two of you know for each color. Like blue for “I love you.” Then let’s say yellow would be “I miss you.” for example. And red “I want to make out with you so bad come over –”

“Charlie, hello!” Dean pretended to be offended. And Castiel just laughed, he was too tipsy to care or blush. He even took the initiative to turn the light to red which made them all laugh.

“Come on babe keep that for later tonight.” Dean joked, and he kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

*

Everybody offered Castiel their gifts and then they danced and the small celebration was a bubble of good time. By 2 a.m., Castiel’s friends started to leave. He thanked each of them gratefully and was left with Charlie and Dean.

“Well, I’ll let you two _celebrate_.” she winked impishly at them. “And Dean I want to see you come at work with your lamp on Monday!”

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you so much for coming.” Castiel hugged her. “Take care on your way home.”

“I will. Peace out guys.” she said as she got out.

It was just Dean and him and the red lights again. Music was still playing though a little lower than before.

“I have something for you too.” Dean declared, handing Castiel a paper bag. Castiel looked at him, excited and lovestruck, trying to guess in his eyes what it was, but Dean gave him no hint.

He took out of the bag something soft, wrapped in paper, that he carefully removed. Underneath it was a black sweater, with a bee embroidered on the front, on the left, where Castiel’s heart would be when he would wear it. On the end of the sleeves, inside of the wrists were two words, in white fabric, facing each other, looking at him: _Dean_ on the left sleeve, _Cas_ on the right. His heart fluttered and he put it on. He felt immediately sheltered and loved and safe, as if Dean was holding him in his arms. He looked down at his wrists, amazed to see Dean’s name so close to his, then back up at his boyfriend with genuine wonder.

“Do you…like it?” Dean asked nervously as Castiel hadn’t uttered a word yet.

“Oh Dean, I love it.” Castiel’s _thank you_ came in the form of a kiss. “This is the perfect gift.” He pulled Dean’s hips against him and cupped his cheek with his hand. “I love you so much.” he whispered into another kiss. He continued with a low and amorous voice: “ _You_ are the perfect gift, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be for my birthday than into your arms.” He kissed his jawline, down to his neck. “Thank you for the lovely party.” He was back to his lips, then pulled back softly. “How do I look?” he asked, sporting his new favorite hoodie.

“You look handsome.” Dean answered sincerely. He had always thought that black suited Castiel so well as it made his eyes seem even brighter.

 _Easy_ by The Commodores was playing in the background and gosh Dean loved this song and hell his boyfriend was the most amazing man ever. “Would you dance with me?” he asked hesitantly.

Castiel’s smile widened – if that was still possible. “Of course.” His eyes sparkled with joy.

Dean reached for his hand and dragged him in the middle of the room, pulling him close against himself, stepping slowly along the music rhythm, and the red light was flooding them.

“Today’s my favorite day, because it was the day you were born.” Dean murmured. He hoped that the music hadn’t covered his words and that Castiel had heard them because he meant them. They heart pounded in their chest. Dean was still unable to believe how lucky he was to get to hold Castiel like that every day and every night, to cherish him, and be the one to dance him through the night of his birthday party. Castiel didn’t think about it, and embraced the moment as he embraced Dean’s body, getting lost in his warmth. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Dean whispered to Castiel’s ear.

That’s how the story ends, with Castiel drowned into the most adorable hoodie, burying his head in Dean’s shoulder, feeling intoxicated by his lover’s scent, and with nothing left to say, but everything left to feel.


End file.
